


The Darkest Darkness

by Yeonnah



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonnah/pseuds/Yeonnah
Summary: 灵感来自《Darkest Dungeon》的海底boss塞壬。She is their queen, and their slave.Warning：R18；寄生产子；有其他共生体/Eddie的轮暴情节，洁癖勿看；有其他共生体/Eddie的轮暴情节，洁癖勿看；有其他共生体/Eddie的轮暴情节，洁癖勿看；





	The Darkest Darkness

 

 

 

男人呻吟着醒来，身下凹凸不平的图腾硌得他生疼，他呈现出一种被献祭的姿势，与禁锢他的石板血脉相连。

他恍惚着望进眼前墨色的穹顶，不再去思考自己是谁，这里是哪里，他还要被困在这个空间多久，他无需知道这些。他唯一需要知道的是，他全身心属于这片黑暗，属于那群隐匿在黑暗中的怪物。

他是它们的女王，更是它们的婊子。

他享受它们的顶礼膜拜，因而也必须承受交媾中的肆虐摧残，无论他是否自愿。

所以当他被流质的怪物包围时，他顺从地伏上粗糙的石板，脆弱的乳尖磨在形状怪异的图腾上，将臀部高高翘起，尽力舒展肢体，以便更好地把自己展现给即将接待的教众或是客人们。

一股冰凉的流质缠上男人的大腿，他按捺住反射性的战栗，将双腿张开了些，像他以往所做的那样。另一个怪物顺着他的躯干游移到上下起伏的胸口，男人心领神会，顺从地张嘴，那怪物好像很满意，用流质碰了碰男人丰满的嘴唇，像个廉价的吻，然后滑进了他的嘴里。

这很难受。

男人被捣得呜咽起来，但是心里又有点微妙的庆幸，至少这还算是温柔，他经历过更糟的，被捅得直接呕血，或是嫌他的嘴不够大，容纳不了多个怪物一起操，于是卸了他的下颌骨，到最后他几乎感觉不到下颌的存在。

 

顺从，便可以得到相对好的待遇。

 

更多的流质攀上男人赤裸的身体，包裹住那具写满了肉欲的躯干，它们争先恐后地分泌出透明的体液，把男人弄得黏腻而腥湿，像是一种准备仪式。

几条属于不同怪物的触手急不可耐地扒开男人饱满的臀瓣，露出他瑟缩的、闭合的后穴，紧绷的穴肉被不同方向的力拉扯，紧闭的后穴被硬生生地扩张成可容一指进入的肉穴，粉色的肠壁清晰可见。

其中一个体型较大的怪物首先凝结出“人形”，虽然只是有了头颅和四肢，和它们液体般的原型相比，这种形态显然更肖似人类。它抬高男人的下身，将凝结出的性器抵在男人脆弱的穴口。

被操着嘴的男人下意识地向后看了一眼，那粗长而狰狞的性器让他凭空打了个寒颤——那不是人类的尺寸，几乎和他的脚踝一般粗细。他没有比此刻更感激这些怪物内部是有品阶的了，低阶的没资格和高阶的怪物一起干他，他实在不敢想象当他被这根东西填满，还有另一根试图插进来时他会被撕裂成什么样。

他竟然会为这种事情感恩。男人心里升腾起一股扭曲的悲哀，但是他很快就无暇思考，身后的怪物已经扶着性器撞入了他的肠道，被劈开似的痛让他失声哀嚎，但他的嘴还被两个怪物一进一出地操着，将这痛苦的声音被封在他的唾液和怪物分泌的黏液中。

坚硬的性器随意而大力地顶在肠壁上，男人除了疼痛几乎没有一点快感，但可悲的是他已经学会从这种牲畜般的交媾中寻求快感，不管怎么样，那至少不会那么难熬。他配合着怪物的抽插艰难地扭动臀部，努力了许久才让性器的顶端擦在前列腺的附近，在这个过程中，他几乎疼得昏死过去。

似乎是感觉到男人的变化，怪物的大掌掐住男人精壮的腰，狠狠地往那个让男人渴望的点撞进去，男人立刻尖叫起来，剧烈的快感席卷了他的感官，星星点点的光圈在眼前晕开来，肌肉紧绷，一直没能勃起的阴茎也淌出一点前列腺液，然后被某个怪物包裹住，有节奏的吮吸。

阴茎与后穴被一起操弄，男人很快就射了，腰肢不受控制地塌软下去，被怪物一把控制住，根部死死地抵磨在男人的穴口，将身体中的黏液一股一股地射进去。男人咬紧牙关，仰着头承受这一切，他知道，自己又要怀孕了。

他忍不住把手放在小腹上，射进来的黏液让他的小腹微微隆起，但这只是个开始，他仅仅满足了它们中的一个。完成繁殖任务的怪物拔出插在男人体内性器，把他扔进等待已久的流质群中。

男人还没能从不应期中恢复过来，便迎来了新一轮的交媾，他根本不清楚还有多少怪物等着享用他，他只知道很长一段时间他的后穴都处于被填满的状态，有的怪物喜欢用人形与他交合，而也有一部分喜欢用流质原型，当过长的触手伸进他的肠道，他的内脏都在颤抖。

而他的肚子则在迅速隆起，里面是等待孵化的怪物卵，腹腔中的黏液相互挤压，而每当他恍惚着想这应该是最后一个了的时候，他的肚子总能变得更大些。

男人无力反抗，任自己在情欲中翻滚，他已经记不清这是他第几次受孕了。但那些怪物不会因为他受孕就放过他，它们操进每个可以操进去的洞，男人在痛苦中汲取快感的同时，这些怪物也在变化，与男人的交媾不仅仅是为了繁殖，更是乐趣。

它们在同化他，他也在同化它们。

 

男人再次醒来的时候，黑暗中又只剩他一人。

他的记忆力越来越差，几乎记不起是什么时候被那群怪物操晕过去的，只记得自己被灌得越来越满，怪物的性器在后穴每一次进出都会挤出过量的黏液，内外的强压让他忍不住干呕起来，口鼻中满是液质的腥味。

这简直是一场CULT级别的噩梦，如果他大得可怕的肚子也是假象的话。

男人木然地抚摸着自己的肚子，腹部的皮肤被撑得近乎迸裂，他逐渐习惯这一切，他不再惊诧，不再哀恸。男人的心底甚至蔓延出一丝为人父母的柔情，而他意识到这点的时候，巨大的悲哀再次吞噬了他。

他绝望地怀念起那几个喜欢“操他的大脑”的流质怪物，那曾是他最为恐惧的事情，当它们进入他的思维，把他的大脑搅得像捣烂的豆腐渣，他开始遗忘，整个人迷糊得像是酗酒了三天三夜的流浪汉，无论是睁眼还是闭眼，都像活在混乱的黑夜里。

这本令人恐惧，尤其是眼睁睁地忘记自己曾经熟悉的生活，但是当你真的遗忘一切时候，这就反而变成了一件好事，你不用清醒地遭受怪物的侵犯，也不用清醒地面对自己高高隆起的肚子，你只需要迷迷糊糊地哼唧，假装自己是个意识尚未完全成型的婴儿。

一切都很好，都很好，不用担心，不用担心。

生活本该如此。

 

于是男人这样活下去。

如果这样的由“交媾”、“繁殖”、“孕育”之类的字眼所构成的日子能称之为活着。

他像是在海水中缓慢下沉，一开始他还能看到透过液体折射进来的光，但随着时间的推进，海面逐渐远去，可见的光线随之被吞没，直至消失，而水压增加，温度骤降，他拼命地挣扎却只是徒劳，最终，只能选择向深海妥协。

生活偶尔也会有点“小惊喜”，比如那些怪物又在操他的脑子的时候，男人的身体还在随着某个怪物的耸动而起伏，他张大嘴巴，任唾液顺着下颌流淌，但思维却陷入了深埋的回忆之中，像是坠入了无光的深涧。

他在记忆的深潭中见到一个男人。

那男人在几个怪物的钳制下拼命反抗，直到被其中一个怪物摁住脑袋狠狠地撞在地上，血液几乎是立即从撞伤处涌了出来，男人的挣扎幅度渐渐微弱，只能以脸朝下这样悲惨的姿势被怪物们强制进行交媾。

而现实中的男人则正在与怪物的性交中达到高潮，他断断续续地呻吟，力所能及地取悦环绕在自己周围的怪物，直到他精疲力竭，快感逐渐消退时，他才恍惚着意识到自己曾不顾一切地反抗过。

这个认知让男人几乎失声痛哭，只是他早没了眼泪，因而只能使得他愈发麻木。

 

而那件事发生在很长一段时间之后。

黑暗中的男人无法对时间做出度量，唯一的依照是受孕的次数，那么估算一下，大约是他再次怀孕十多次之后的事，那的确是很长一段时间了，足以让他完成生理上的退化，如同深海中的生物不需要眼睛，被饲养的禽类永远地失去能够飞行的翅膀。

他的大脑钝得像生锈的机器，视觉和听觉也不再灵敏，以至于当那团黑色的流质移动到他身边时，他过了许久才反应过来。

这个怪物的身形比他见过的所有怪物都要大，通体呈一种浓重的黑色，几乎可以与包裹着他们的黑暗融为一体，男人想对这怪物笑笑，这是对品阶高的上位者应有的礼貌，却记不起如何牵动嘴角才能算是一个笑容。

黑色的流质将身体的一部分贴在男人的前额上，男人闭上眼等着自己的脑子被操得一团糟，却在精神世界中感受到久违的温暖与清明。阳光，温暖的、洒满了梧桐大道的阳光，街道上熙熙攘攘的人群，他路过一个巨大的橱窗，镜面中的他正开心地笑着，对擦肩而过的金发女郎吹了声口哨。

然后，他听见那个怪物说。

“ ** **现在，你能想起自己是谁吗。**** ”

男人还沉浸在金色的回忆里，片刻后才意识到这个怪物是在对自己说话。原谅他太久没能说一句完整的话，男人努力地搅动口腔里的舌头，在大脑里翻找可能还记得的一些事情，最终，他睁大眼睛，一滴眼泪从眼尾滑进鬓角，形成一条细不可见的泪痕。

 

“我是……E-Eddie，Eddie Brock。”

 

-tbc-（end？）


End file.
